pixelofandomcom-20200214-history
Options
When you first start the game, the only thing you can do in the option menu is change the sound and music volume. Every other option is locked. Each can be unlocked by getting a prize. Alternativly for those that do not like the "improve game while playing" idea, you can hit the unlock button and then have all features available right away to enjoy puzzling. Sound Volume This should be straight forward for the most part: The more black bubbles, the louder. B.G.M is for the music, Sound is for the "pling" "swosh" and "clang" that you hear when you start a puzzle, select a field, fail a pixel, etc. Muting the game It is not obvious, but you can mute the game in the options. To do so, you have to click on the border left of the Volume bar. The picture has the target area highlighted in red. If you want a more straightforward way, there's mute buttons in the Pause menu while playing a puzzle (press P to open). Color After aquiring the Painter Prize for solving the Palette puzzle from the Easy puzzle pack, you can change the Game's color. Background is what you see most of the time. The Highlight is the color of the frame around the current selected pixelo puzzle, the underline of the game's name, the leveling progress bar, the ready tag on the Daily Puzzle button, among others. The highlighting of the currently selected row&column in a puzzle, will always be in bright blue, so selecting a color like orange will make this highlighting nearly impossible to see because orange and bright blue give some pale grey... Try this out before you fall in love with a background color! Some examples of different colors can be seen in the gallery showing background themes. Touch Mode Enable/Disable filling of a square when clicking it. Very helpful for people using keyboard controls with a notebook with touchpad. If disabled clicking on a square will select that square but not mark it. Even X Requires Scale_prize from solving Scale_puzzle. Kinda hard to explain with words, please see the pics: Right: option activated - Left: option deactivated Run If this option is deactivated or locked to move several squares with your cursor you have to press the arrow key a corresponding amount of times. If you hold down an arrow key nothing will happen. After unlocking run you can keep the arrow key pressed and the cursor will (slowly) move from square to sqare. Unlocking and activating the "Fast" Option will greatly increase the move speed of the cursor while holding down an arrow key. The Runner and Driver Prizes required for these options can be achived by clearing the Runner Easy Pixelo and 8 Vehicle category puzzles respectivly. Jump When you use keyboard controls, activiating this option will move your cursor from the top row to the bottom row when pressing up and from the left column to the right column when pressing left and so on. Deactivating this option (including it still being locked) will make your cursor stay in the last row/column when trying to go over the edge of the puzzle. Requires Jumper Prize from Jumper Easy Pixelo. Safe1 This option is unlocked with the Greenpeace prize gained by clearing 8 Nature category Pixelos. After activating it if you click on a square which already has an X in it, it will delete the X and leave an empty square. However if you double click for some reason, the second click still fills the square since the X was removed with the first click. Deactivating this will fill the square immediatly even if there was an X, often resulting in failed pixels. Safe2 This option is unlocked by the Good Parents prize achieved after solving 3 Puzzles from the Baby Category. Activating it does you no harm, but it prevents two failed pixel in a row. So after you get a failed pixel it deactivates the drawing tool for a second or so. This does not act in concert with Shields. So if you misclick and get a shield, you can get a failed pixel immediatly after. Only then does the Safe Mode activate. Vision This will add a small preview of the finished picture below the puzzles title. You unlock this option by solving the CCTV Easy Puzzle, which gives you the Small Vision Prize.